


Trying Felines

by Kamveeooch



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Cats, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 03:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1924212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamveeooch/pseuds/Kamveeooch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Anders had been missing Ser-Pounce-A-Lot he began to ramble about the cat as Fenris was trying to sleep. Tired of getting little rest at night, Fenris seeks out a new furry companion for the mage, but doesn't realize the trouble he's getting himself into until it's too late.</p>
<p>AKA Fenris is jealous of a cat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trying Felines

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a post from http://imagineyourotp.tumblr.com/
> 
> Imagine Person B of your OTP getting a pet for Person A, but soon became jealous of the pet for getting so much of Person A’s attention.

When Fenris had gotten tired of hearing tales of Ser-Pounce-A-Lot when he was trying to sleep at night he never expected getting a new cat for Anders would be so much trouble. He had to track one down that he had seen outside his mansion quite a few times, chasing it all the way to Lowtown. By the time he had managed to entrap it inside of a sack his forearms were covered in scratches, as well as his face. The blighted feline was lucky the elf managed to control his temper or it would have been handed off to some refugee for their next meal.  
  
Anders had been more than delighted upon seeing the furry head stick out of the bag, purring kindly at his touch. Fenris couldn't help but wonder why the cat hadn't tried to shred Anders to bits like it had with himself. He quickly brushed off the thought when he was pulled into a tight hug, watery eyes smiling down at him and thanking him over and over again. Fenris gently wiped away the mage's tears, moving to hug him back until he was interrupted by a clawing at his leg. He was about to kick the pest before remembering it was  _Anders'_  cat that he had wrestled and fought with just to get for the mage. He didn't have to bother with it for much longer as the mage took the cat into his arms, mumbling this and that about names and cat food.

  
  
Weeks had passed and Fenris was beginning to get testy. While the original plan of the cat had been to prevent idle pillow talk of the old tabby, this new one only seemed to keep him awake longer. Anders  _insisted_  that the cat sleep with them in bed, nestled gently on the blonde's chest. Fenris would have been fine with that if the cat didn't claw at him each time he tried to reach for the mage to pull him close. This led to many cold nights curled up in the blankets on the far edge of the bed, trying to keep warm without the aid of another's body heat.   
  
Not only did the cat cause cold and sleepless nights, but it began to replace Fenris all together! One morning when the elf trudged down the stairs, eager to have a warm cup of tea, he noticed the cat sitting across from Anders at their small breakfast table -- in  _his_  seat. Fenris couldn't bite back the low growl that emitted from his throat, but held his tongue as he poured a cup of tea and went to sit on the couch alone.  
  
Anders gave the cat all the attention it begged for; feeding it, letting it out into the garden when it mewled  _annoyingly_... He even stopped writing his manifesto when the cat had rubbed up against his leg! Fenris had to peel the man from the desk just to ask him what he wanted for  _dinner_ , never mind pleasantries. 

  
  
Fenris's annoyances soon led to him being grumpier than usual; snapping at Isabela for asking about his smalls, refusing to back down when he had a loosing hand at nights spent in the Hanged Man, he had even brutally slaughtered a group of bandits that chose to attack the wrong party while on a patrol at the Coast.  
  
"What's got your panties in a twist?" Hawke smirked, replacing his staff that he hadn't needed to use once as Fenris took care of the ambush himself.  
  
"It is none of your concern. We should move on." The elf's reply was the same as always, avoiding the topic and falling back into step behind the rest of the party. Anders slowed his pace to walk beside him, shooting him a worried glance.  
  
"Are you alright, Fenris? You've been awfully testy lately -- even for you."  
  
"I am fine,  _mage_ ," he spat, trying to quicken his pace in hopes his lover would get the message to leave him be. He -- of course -- did not.  
  
"Since when am I _mage_ again? I thought we were past that!" Anders didn't say _"Perhaps I should start calling you slave,"_  no matter how much he wanted to. He'd rather not push the man when he was already in a bad mood.   
  
"I thought many things as well, but it seems as if we both had clouded visions." That was practically a snarl, and Anders couldn't help but falter in his step at it. The short man could be quite intimidating.   
  
"What in Andraste's arse are you going on about? I've done nothing wrong!" His raised voice drew the attention of Hawke and Isabela from in front of them, but Anders didn't care at the moment. He was too busy trying to figure out just  _what in the Maker's name he'd done wrong!_  
  
"I am talking about  _the cat_ " Fenris whispered, averting his eyes. It was barely audible, and Anders almost thought he'd imagined it.  
  
"You mean Whiskers Esquire the Third?" Anders could practically hear Fenris rolling his eyes. It wasn't his fault the elf refused to refer to the cat  _he_  had brought into their house by his name!  
  
"Yes I mean  _that_  cat -- what other cat do you own?"  
  
"You mean do  _we_  own! You brought him back to  _our_  house after all! Why are you suddenly so upset by him?" Fenris looked away, feeling his face begin to warm. This was idiotic. He was jealous of an animal -- a mindless creature that only knew how to sleep and defecate in his shoes. He heard Anders gasp beside him and could feel the devilish smirk on the mage's lips.  
  
"You're not  _jealous_ , are you?" He grinned, leaning over to the elf. The two ceased walking, standing on the sandy shore. Fenris glared at the water, trying his best to keep his face from flushing a bright red.  
  
"I am not  _jealous_! Why would I be jealous of a cat? That is more foolish than the nonsense you spout when on one of your tirades on mage rights!" Anders was grinning from ear to ear now, placing a hand on either side of the elf's hips and pulling him close.  
  
"You are! Whiskers has been awfully protective of me, though I can't blame him since you tossed him in a bag and carried him slung over your shoulder all the way from Darktown." Fenris crossed his arms, mumbling about how he had no choice in the matter -- the cat had forced his hand -- as well as caused a great number of gashes in it.  _Thanks for healing those, by the way._  
  
Anders' smile was softer now as he pressed their foreheads together. Fenris chanced a glance at the human, only to regret it when he saw those tired amber eyes staring back at him.  
  
"I  _have_  missed cuddling with you at night too, you know," Fenris let out a small chuckle at that, resting his hands on Anders' chest.  
  
"Perhaps you should have kicked the cat --" Anders began to correct him, but quickly shut his mouth. "Out of bed." The mage sighed in defeat, smile still plastered on his face.  
  
"Alright, alright. No more kitties in the bed. I'll keep him off your seat too, if it makes you feel better." Fenris nodded, satisfied for the moment. He was even more satisfied when their lips met, brushing lightly over each other. Anders realized then that it  _had_  been awhile since he kissed the poor elf.   
  
Before they could progress any further a whistle was heard from ahead of them, Isabela cheering and Hawke smirking with his arms crossed. Anders quickly stepped back, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. Fenris was in a much better mood now and simply grabbed the mage's sleeve, pulling him to catch up with the others. Before they got too close he stood on the balls of his feet and whispered in the blonde's ear;  
  
 _"I will be sure to make up for lost time later."_  
  
Anders flushed a beautiful shade of red, nodding and following his friends along the coast. Perhaps he would try to make the elf jealous more often...


End file.
